Amor, ¿tu nombre es ramen?
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Kagome lucha contra sus emociones mientras Inuyasha regresa de ver a Kikyo y declara su amor por… ¿el ramen?


**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Amor, Tu Nombre es… ¿Ramen?

_Furia._

¡Hace que me hierva la sangre! Estoy harta y cansada de que Inuyasha salga a buscar a Kikyo. Puede explicarlo las veces que quiera (comprobar que está bien, ver si hay nuevos rumores sobre Naraku o los fragmentos… lo que sea), pero el hecho es que se va sólo para verla a ELLA. Luego tiene la osadía de volver pareciendo un perrito a medio morir por culpa de ello. Más que nada, odio el hecho de que se supone que tengo que ENTENDERLO.

_Tristeza._

Pero lo entiendo. Entiendo que una vez la amó demasiado. Era su única amiga en un mundo en el que todos los demás lo odiaban y lo despreciaban, y ella tenía su corazón en sus manos. Ella era, y sigue siendo, una parte importante de su vida. Él siente que le ha fallado, y verla es parte de su penitencia. Cada vez que va a verla, vuelve sufriendo. A esas heridas nunca se les da una verdadera oportunidad de curar.

_Miedo._

A veces tengo mucho miedo de que esas heridas no curen nunca. Tengo miedo de que vaya a dejar que lo que pasó con Kikyo le destruya sus propias oportunidades de felicidad. Nuestra felicidad. Me aterroriza que yo no sea suficiente para él. Y estoy completamente aterrorizada de que se vaya y haga algo completamente estúpido, algo a lo que no se le pueda dar marcha atrás, algo que pueda destruirnos a ambos.

_Dolor._

Me despedaza verlo herido de esa forma. Saber que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para arreglar esto siempre me pone enferma del estómago. Mi corazón sangra por él. Puede que nunca entienda exactamente por lo que está pasando, pero entiendo que está sufriendo. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Darle a ella el resto de mi alma? ¿Encontrar un camino atrás en el tiempo antes del **Gran Malentendido**? ¿Apartarme galantemente e invitar a Kikyo a que se una a nuestro grupo? ¿Encontrar los fragmentos por mi cuenta para que no sea un constante recordatorio de lo que perdió?

_Vergüenza._

Podría hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, con la posible excepción de volver atrás a un momento específico. Pero no lo haré. Soy demasiado egoísta. Puede sonar patético, quiero estar con él tanto tiempo como pueda… incluso aunque esté enamorado de otra persona. Cuando todo esto acabe haré frente a un corazón roto. Pero por ahora… por ahora sólo quiero un día más donde él es mío…

—Me esperaste despierta.

Lo dijo con delicadeza, pero no era una pregunta. Aunque tengo que preguntarme por qué suena tan sorprendido. Es decir, siempre lo espero despierta cuando va a ver a Kikyo. Y siempre se sorprende. Cualquiera pensaría que ya estaría acostumbrado.

A veces me pregunto si soy alguna especie de masoquista. Después de todo, duele verle volver después de haber estado con ella. ¿O estoy tratando inconscientemente de castigar a Inuyasha haciéndole enfrentarme después de verla? Cada vez que vuelve no puede mirarme a los ojos. Sus propios ojos están llenos de tanta pena… y vergüenza. En vez de la brillante chispa dorada color topacio, son simplemente amarillos. Apagados y tristes. Espero que sea que soy una masoquista. Odiaría pensar que hay una horrible parte vengativa en mí que quiere hacer daño al hombre que amo sólo porque me siento herida. Supongo que me preocupo por la mancha de oscuridad de mi alma. Así que intento apartar esos sentimientos. E intento COMPRENDER.

Porque lo amo.

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

La frase me heló la sangre. ¿Lamentaba que hubiera decidido dejarme y romper mi corazón en millones de partes? ¿Lamentaba no haberme amado nunca de la forma en la que la ama a ella? ¿Lo lamentaba porque había hecho algo con Kikyo que…? Bueno… Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ESO.

—Te hice quedarte despierta hasta muy tarde.

¡Uf! ¿Era eso lo que lamentaba? Vaya forma de asustarme. Le quité importancia a la disculpa. No me importaba perder unas cuantas horas de sueño. Ahora que ha vuelto puedo relajarme un poco. Supongo que me quedé despierta y esperé porque sólo quiero asegurarme de que vuelve a mí. Siempre me preocupo de que ésta sea la vez en la que no vuelva.

—No pasa nada.

Él pareció incómodo por un momento, luego se sentó a mi lado. Nunca quiere hablar sobre sus encuentros, así que esta noche no voy a presionarle. Una parte de mí tiene curiosidad por lo que pasó entre ellos, pero otra parte de mí es demasiado insegura y tiene miedo de averiguarlo. Así que no hablamos, sólo permanecemos sentados y miramos las estrellas durante un rato. Momentos como éste, cuando sólo somos él y yo mientras el resto del mundo desaparece, son para los que vivo.

—Cuando era pequeño… —Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta, y yo le dirigí toda mi atención, intentando no mirarlo de la manera tan sorprendida como me sentía. No era muy frecuente que hablara de su pasado. No quiero asustarlo al decir algo, así que permanezco en silencio—. Cuando era pequeño, después de que mi madre muriera, estaba solo. Y con hambre. Siempre tenía hambre.

Le sonrío cuando coloca una mano en su barriga mientras le pone énfasis a la palabra. Vale, lo entiendo, mi hanyou tiene hambre.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de Ramen?

Asintió y me siguió de vuelta al campamento, de brazos cruzados, las manos metidas bajo las mangas. La mayoría de la gente lo ve como una postura de chulo. A veces lo es. Pero a veces es una postura defensiva. Como si tuviera que esconder sus vulnerabilidades, refugiándose en sí mismo. Me preocupa que sienta que tiene que esconderme algo. Pero supongo que yo también le escondo mis propias vulnerabilidades. Sus ojos se movieron hacia nuestros compañeros. Empezó a decir algo unas cuantas veces, pero luego cambió de idea y cerró la boca de golpe.

Tengo que decir… que su extraño humor me tiene tan curiosa como un gato.

Después de verter el agua caliente en el tazón de ramen, volví a poner la tapa para dejar que se remojaran los fideos. Esta vez con sabor a ternera. Personalmente estoy un poco harta del ramen, pero a él le gusta mucho, tanto que no puedo evitar seguir trayéndolo. Inuyasha me cogió el tazón y empezó a caminar, apartándose del campamento. Miró por encima de su hombro y me dijo que lo siguiera con sus expresivos ojos.

Se volvió a sentar y jugueteó con la tapa de su tazón de fideos, comprobando si había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera empezar comer, probablemente. Me miró brevemente, luego fijó la vista en los fideos humeantes.

Pensé que había terminado antes su historia. Pero aparentemente aún no lo había hecho.

—Siempre tenía hambre, cada día de mi vida. Cuando era un cachorro no podía cazar. La mayoría de los demonios pensaban que yo era la presa. —Se dirigió una risa auto despreciativa. Sus ojos parecían angustiados, y mi corazón empezaba a doler—. Era un carroñero. Las sobras de la caza de otro, bayas que encontraba a pesar de si eran o no venenosas, comidas que los viajeros sentían que ya no era adecuada para comer… Cualquier cosa que pudiera comer, la comía. Pero mi estómago siempre estaba vacío, y siempre tenía hambre.

Removió los fideos del tazón, pero todavía no empezó a comerlos. No era propio de él dejar que el ramen se enfriara. Esto era serio.

—Cuando crecí… alguien me dio un poco de comida. Comida de verdad. No podrida o robada o muerta o la basura de alguien. Alguien me mostró amabilidad y me dio algo que estaba bueno. —Miró hacia donde había llegado antes. Donde probablemente estaba Kikyo.

Dos pistas para adivinar quién era ese alguien en su historia.

—Nunca probé algo tan bueno en mi vida. Nunca. —Su voz es suave y baja. Casi suena nostálgica.

Bajo mis ojos y desvío la mirada. Oírle hablar de su amor por Kikyo estaba causando que tuviera un nudo en mi estómago. De hecho, estaba empezando a sentirme un poco enferma. Pero, ¿cómo podía lamentarme de su recuerdo? Probablemente tiene millones de recuerdos de lo horrible que era su vida. Kikyo le dio algo que no era horrible. Le dio algo bueno. Pero incluso ese recuerdo feliz se había convertido en algo doloroso. Desearía ser una persona lo suficientemente buena como para no sentirme celosa. Pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

—Pensaba que nunca podría haber nunca nada en el mundo que fuera tan bueno como aquella pequeña ración que me dieron. —Terminó destapando sus fideos y oliéndolos—. Pero después… —Me miró por el rabillo del ojo—… después probé el ramen.

¿Ramen?

—Y supe que era esto por lo que había estado esperando toda mi vida. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Lo que ansiaba. —Giró su cabeza hacia mí, se movió ligeramente hacia mí, y me miró fijamente a los ojos—. Lo que… lo que amaba.

¿Ramen?

—Pero no importa cuánto ame el ramen, y debes saber que nunca, NUNCA dejaría mi ramen, a veces todavía miro atrás hacia esa primera ración de algo bueno… y me siento agradecido.

—Amor, tu nombre es ramen —mascullé. Genial, ahora estoy celosa de un tazón de polietileno lleno de fideos.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó hacia mí mientras empezaba a sorber su cena.

—No seas estúpida, Kagome.


End file.
